Silent hill: Repetitive nightmare
by Julia-Valentine208
Summary: She awoke cold and abandon in a small apartment room ,the only hint to the meaning of it all lies in a single room ,room  208, perhaps on the way she will discover the secret to silent hill and it 's seemingly  endless nightmare .
1. Chapter 1

I woke up today ,but not in my bed instead I woke up to a small room it was dark so I stumbled around to find the light switch but the lights didn't work and the windows were nailed shut with large wooden planks .

The room was dank and smelled of mold and mildew and as I was staggering around I bumped into a table and a flashlight rolled to my feet .

I felt uneasy when I could see , the room was old, paint peeling off the walls and shadows that look like blood I slowly walked to the door but something caught my eye. On the bed layed a yellowed envelop I picked it up and opened it .It was an old letter some of the words were faded beyond recognition

It read

Dear M- -

Welcome to -

I hope you find your stay at - pleasant

And don't forget come back!

But still there was something else in the envelope , I turned it upside down and shook it , and a rusty key fell out , it had a tag on it Room 208 ,

the number cause my throat to tighten up and filled my heart with feelings of hate and fear

.I hated that number I hated the room but I couldn't recall why, I threw the key on the ground and left it .

I walked out of the small room into a tight hallway it was in the same condition as the room I woke up in old and sad . I headed down stairs as I got to the second flight I heard a noise of something moving at the end of the stairs . I hope its someone who could tell me what is going on

" Hello! Is someone their? " there was no reply but I heard heavy breathing and crinkling of paper .

I decided to be brave….. after all this is just an old abandon apartment ,worse thing it could be is a hobo

As I got down off the last step I heard a door slam and steps fading into silence , I walked over to the door beside the stairs but it was locked. "Okay? Fine don't talk to me you basturd " I mutter ,its not like I really wanted to talk to a dirty homeless person anyway

I walked over to the exit door and to my surprise it was locked from the outside . Some how I get the feeling as if someone doesn't want me to leave just yet but why? What's so special about this apartment why am I here?

I looked around and as I was walking I hard a crunch from my feet , I looked down and there was a map

Wood side apartments? But wasn't that in…..how can I be here?

On the back of the map someone wrote in red ink " I cant escape " and there was red splotches but it did not look like ink. On the front of the map someone crossed out some of the rooms and put arrows on others

I put the map in my pocket and I went back up stairs to the second floor . I walked around and checked the rooms most of them were locked or broken .

I decided to check the other hallway but there were bars at the end so I could go no further . I stopped and looked at the map, the door beside the barred hallway had an arrow threw it .

I opened the door slowly it wasn't locked but I could hear something ,someone sobbing and white noise from a television " hello?" I said softly I had the edge of the door tightly in my hands ready to slam it if I was unwanted . A man let out a scream " GET AWAY FROM ME! " he pointed a shotgun at me. My body reacted before I could even think I slammed the door and got out of the way BANG! The door splintered from the blast.

I couldn't move I was shaking I feel like I pissed myself my thoughts I cant think, what ….who Oh god I don't want to die! Not now please I cant has got a gun .

" I cant do this anymore! Not any more not anymore I cant, I didn't I DID. NO MORE ! "

BANG! Then everything went silent even my thoughts .

I woke a few moments later curled up against the bars like an abused dog cowering at the shadow of a cruel master …I got up and brushed myself off was that a dream? I looked at the door it was fine not a scratch.

I grab the door knob and slowly opened the door again ….nothing only white noise I sighed "what a relief " and walked in and closed the door that's when I seen the body a man wearing a green jacket his face unrecognizable as it was splattered all over the place.

I couldn't help it I started to gagged and ran to a different room there I threw up . I've never seen something like that! Blood and brain matter splattered a crossed the place I think I've never seen that….

There was a clock in this room and it looked like it was moved a few times, I walked over to its side and examined it there wasn't anything there just and old clock , I walked over to the other side of it and scratched in the wood was two words HELP ME

I glanced in the direction of the room where the man shot himself " I think your beyond that now "

strangely my repulsion and fear subsided , and I was able to stand going into the room with the corpse ,I had this urge to take the shotgun ,something told me I needed it .

I heard stomps outside the door and the door knob started to move , I turned off my flash light and grabbed the gun All of the sudden the corpse grabbed me, I let out a screech in my panic then pulled away from his hand and ran into a near by closet locking the door .

Something walked in I don't know what it was it had a large triangular helmet and lugged around a large sword it stopped at and looked at the corpse then it groaned like it was confused or something .

I stood quietly watching it as it slowly walked over to a shelf beside the dead man and took something then it retreated out the door it came in from .

I restlessly waited a few more minutes even though my throat was tight and my heart was beating hard and fast to the point of bursting ,but I had to make sure that thing wasn't coming back , once I felt safe I exited shot gun in hand .

I looked back at the rooms door and there was that damned number again 208, again I felt sick , perverse sick feeling accompanied by rage and hate , walking away from that number made me feel normal again .

Again I walked the halls checking the doors and the windows , locked and broken .

Im shut in, and im alone and the only thing was that man with a weird helmet lugging around a heavy sword covered in blood and rust . Aimlessly I wondered the second floor and the first floor for what felt like an eternity all the while my thoughts were thinking of unpleasant things and fear

….was I dead? Am I?…in hell?

I went back to the third floor where I awoke into this nightmare thinking maybe I missed something when a woman let out bone chilling scream even worse it came from the room I woke up in…. my thoughts turned to that monster I seen , I couldn't hide this time my only chance was this shot gun locked and loaded ready to go ,I busted through the door like some trigger happy cop on TV wanting to get him some death and fame .

" bring it on, you triangle man! " I shouted trying to sound intimidating ….nothing .silence and a cold draft was all that greeted me , somewhere I could hear the sound of a radio out of tune, so I cautiously walked in, finger on trigger .

I could see a shadowed form on the bed ,some how I know im going to regret this but I shined the flashlight on the shadow " oh my god ! " I choked then put my hands over my eyes .

Slowly I peeked through my hands trying to get used to the horrific site

The site of the thing was sickening , a woman on the bed twisted and mangled with her face's skin ripped off ,blood and intestines slathered everywhere, her hands were like twisted claws holding on with the grip of death to a key… the same damned key!

Beside her was a note dyed red

Hello -

It sEems you foRgotteN SoMething

And dOn't forgeT come back!

I cupped my hand to my mouth and shut my eyes tightly and I tried to pry the corpses hands open but they stuck fast not wanting to let go as if the key was salvation. A few more tugs and they let go limply falling on the bed, letting me have the key she tried so hard to keep .

Quickly I stuffed the key in my pocket and headed for the restroom , my hands were…..covered in dark crimson blood sticky and still warm…but how could it be warm? They body was in rigor and the room was chilled .

Nothing is making sense am I ?losing my ….but why? Why do we?

DIE? written in blue marker on the mirror in the restroom. The radio in the other room started to go crazy

Blaring out crackling and screaming noises, in the pit of my stomach I knew I was not alone and something was waiting for me ,something not human .

Quietly I turned around and walked out of the bathroom , scared , heart pumping fast

I heard something like a cats dying call ,on the floor was something like a cat only bigger with no fur and its body was twisted upside down ,its tail around its neck like a noose.

It turned its head to the source of the light ,then I seen it's grotesque face ,

The eyes were gone , only shadows showed where the eye sockets were

And its large toothy mouth pulled into a screaming expression across its face.

Letting out a screech it staggered toward me mouth agape and its front paws swinging wildly without reason

I didn't hesitate I shot that disgusting thing in the head , "What the hell is going on here?" I mumbled and reloaded the gun just in case it had friends all the while my hands trembled uncontrollably .

The radio was now quite and I got this feeling that perhaps I should take it along just in case …

I almost walked out the door but My head started to hurt and I could only see flashing images it was like watching an old recording

I seen a black and white kitten in the arms of a small child whom was grinning in contentment even though the kitten she held wasn't as happy .

Another image flashed by and it was dark perhaps a basement? I heard a cat screech and howl as it was being killed " if you tell anyone I will kill you the same way" A cold voice echoed ,it was a familiar voice that frightened me even more then the monsters I seen …

I woke up , there was so much light as if this was heaven instead of hell

My heart skipped a beat and I felt joy and peace " Am I home! Was this just a nightmare! I'm home I know…"

" momma! Your awake ! " I heard a woman say loudly in delight … "what the hell?" I thought

I shook my head and fully opened my eyes vision still blurry from the sudden lightness ,I could see a woman with a white long sleeve shirt her face was smiling, making me feel unnerved " Who..ar.."

" Momma I've been looking all over for you !" she hugged me .

I could see there was a knife in her hand then she violently jerk away from me " YOUR NOT MY MOMMA! " she shouted at me " WHO ARE YOU!"

I could see her grip tightening on the knifes handle I figured I better reply nicely and quickly seeing how I didn't have my gun anymore " I'm …I ….I don't know " I stuttered,

My mind went blank ..who am I? what's my name? Do I have a name? M…Mary? …Melissa? Maria?

Something special? A moon .I don't know…

I came back to my reality and decided to guess " You are my momma!" the woman shouted before I could say anything " IM NOT YOUR DAMN MOTHER!" I yelled " I'm …I think I'm …"

I paused trying think of a name, All the while the woman stood over me giving me a sour look " I'm Mary" I said quietly then looked away " god I hope she don't kill me…. crazy bitch "

" MARY? Hey there was a guy looking for you! I think…I think his name was James yeah James "she said as if she wasn't sure then she started pacing

I got up and brushed myself off" James huh.. " the name didn't ring any bells nor provoke a thought ,

seeing how this woman was strange and armed I'd rather not stay so I headed out the door

Suddenly the woman let out a scream " Wait isn't …aren't YOUR DEAD!" she backed herself against the large mirror holding the knife in front of her .

I ran out of the room as fast as I could, only looking back to catch the number, Room 109 then I seen that monster again the one with the triangle like helmet walking at a slow pace to the room the crazy lady was in I wasn't sure if he was planning on getting me but I wasn't planning on looking back again to check

I found an unlocked door at the end of the hallway went flying in and slammed it , I was in a dark room so quickly I searched my pockets and found the flashlight , thank lord I didn't lose that .

I looked around it was a small room with stairs at the side leading downward , I turned to the door trying to calm my beating heart which was beating so hard I couldn't hear my own thoughts nor what was happening at the other side

.I found a map on the door


	2. Chapter 2

**.I found a map on the door **

"**Blue Creek Apartments "**

**Again it had arrows and lines through the rooms in red ink and again it had something wrote on the back **

**The walls, they make fun of me …**

**Instead of blood there was coffee stains and the paper smelled like pizza . **

**I heard a woman let out a yelp " better you then me I thought" I thought **

**I looked at the map again making sure I knew where I was going to make sure I got out of here, the stairs here lead down to an exit and the exit was marked with an arrow hopefully meaning the door wasn't locked or broken **

" **thank god …maybe this time I will get out of this nightmare "**

"**this time? Have I done this before? …." this feeling of repeating myself **

" **hello?" a man shouted causing me to jump" please be a normal person!" I thought **

"**whose there?" I questioned , A man wearing a green jacket walked up the stairs he had a flashlight and a plank of wood splattered with blood in his hand " I'm James , but who are you? And what are you doing here? Its dangerous "**

**I shook my head " I know….I'm… Melisa ,and I just woke up here…why are you here?" James walked over to me he was eyeing me like he wasn't to sure about something**

" **I came here to find my wife ,…..have you…seen her?" he handed me a picture of a blond lady ," I'm sorry ,no I haven't but I did see a strange black haired girl but.." something moved in the corner near the stairs " STAY BACK!" James shouted **

**there were two of these… mannequin things only, they had feet for hands and they …moved?**

**Shuffling closer to us and growling **

**James waited till they were close and started beating them all the while those things were growling and flailing their legs around , but something worse was near I could hear heavy foot steps behind the door and the sound of metal being dragged across the floor **

**The small pocket radio I had started going berserk , and so did James's radio ….all that noise …..all this fucking noise make it stop **

" **screw this " I mumbled fleeing down the stairs .**

**No sooner then I got to the last step water started gushing out of nowhere! Thick and black it was like sludge**

**I ran faster and but my steps got slower as the sludgy water raised high above me knees " I'm not going to make, OH GOD I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" my thoughts screamed . **

**Trudging on and on the water is rising but I don't want to die…, I found the exit thank god , thank god .**

**I'm saved…. **

"**are you ok!" I heard a muffled voice say to me, I felt someone nudge and then shake me but my head was spinning ,my senses were dull as if I just woke from a long nap . **

**In response I mumbled a yes as my blurry vision clear I could see it was James kneeling beside me" where am I?" I weakly said as I was in a daze ." where outside of the apartment , its not safe though , there's a monster close behind" he said looking back at the door .**

**A thought popped into my head " wait the stairs well filled with water how did you?" I clumsily sat up **

**I noticed James was tense he constantly kept looking back and forth at me and then the door" I got done killing those.. Mannequin things and then that red devil came in , I tried to kill it but I couldn't luckily the stairs started to drain so I fled from that thing"**

"**Red devil? Do mean that pyramid head thing?" I questioned **

**James didn't get a chance to reply instead he ran off .**

**As the loud screeching noise came from the other side of the door , I started hoping the stairs would fill with that sludge water again and drown that monstrous being so that I never have to hear that sound again, that sound that echoed fear through out my soul**

**I'm alone in a town hungry for the lonely, I feel like a lost innocent child…I have no choice I must keep going this nightmare must end sometime …..**

**Quickly I got up on my feet and started running , I wasn't sure where to go but I knew I had to run from that monster . Farther and father away , away from it all I will run till my heart bursts .**

**As I ran throw the cold fog , I seen strange shapes some were smaller and I suspected that they were the same as the feline creature in the room I kept running hoping,… praying they wouldn't come after me **

**The cold and exhaustion started to slow me down , my legs started to get tight ad unwilling to run even though I tried hard to force them to keep going I knew I couldn't keep up the fast pace for long .**

**I eyed my surroundings but it was unnecessary for the thick freezing fog prevented me from seeing much of my surroundings , I seen lots of buildings, shops and homes squeezed together but a large building stood out **

" **public records " **

**I felt a desire to go in and hopefully be safe in till I get my bearings and find a way out of this impossible nightmare . I heard something roar behind me whatever it was it sound like it was dragging itself on the pavement as fast as it could most likely to devour me. **

**I urged my legs to run they were unwilling to do so but I made it to the door and went inside slamming the door behind me .**

**My legs collapsed from under me and I fell on the floor gasping for breath I didn't even care what that things was following me I just wanted to recover that long and exhausting run through the cold , **

**gradually I started to breath slower and started to relax as that thing didn't burst through the door nor make any attempts to look around and find me . **

**Closing my eyes I started thinking about them ,the people I loved and trusted I chuckled to myself " boy are they going to laugh at me when I wake up and tell them of this dream " A dream , a VERY bad dream that is what this is , one of those real feeling dreams and I when I wake up I'll forget this **

**I felt a chill slowly climb up my spine like a serpent up a tree , maybe this isn't a dream perhaps?… "no this IS a dream I know it is " ,I said trying to reassure myself even though deep down I truly doubted this was nightmare .**

"**hello ?"A mans gruff voice greeted me but in his greeting I sensed a bit of caution " who are you" I asked lazily opening my eyes " the names Travis "he replied **

**The name sounded familiar but I couldn't recall why " do I know you?" I asked , Travis looked away in thought " I don't think so, what's your name ?" I stood up causing my legs to feel even more sore " May "**

**I admit I was making names up as I go ,but I just couldn't remember ,besides most of the people I've met so far even if I did know my name I wouldn't tell it them it anyhow **

" **Have you….seen anything weird lately " he asked **

" **I don't know, does a large guy with trigonometry for a face count ?, if so yes I've seen some weird shit today " he took a step back surprised from my aggressive out burst **

**I noticed he had a butchers cleaver nested in his right hand …bloody and rusted but not as dull as it appeared to be , the edge looked like it retained its sharpness through out many uses **

**I broke out in a cold sweat as my legs went numb and I remembered , Travis …Travis Grady …The butcher of silent hill he killed many people in a hotel in a dream like state crazy and unconscious to what he was doing ,they locked him up in the same sanitarium as his mother and by that time he regain his reality they put him on trail and found him guilty for the murders in the hotel but that wasn't all he worked as a truck driver and there was a few dozen unsolved murders across the county all bearing his MO. Butchered, cut open sliced from the crotch to neck various body part cut away like an animal …**

**But this man it couldn't be him he got a-**

" **what's the matter May?" he asked ,curious as to why I went silent and aware my face paled while I was thinking **

**What should I do ,what should do WAHTSHOULDIFUCKENDO? My thoughts raged**

**I took a breath deep and calming I didn't want him to know I was afraid " its nothing "I nervously laughed **

**I watched his expression change his cold face raised an eye brow and his brown eyes looked at my questionably **

"**I'm going to the riverside motel ,it be safer to come with me " he said in a somewhat bossy tone **

**I shook my head" I'm staying here ,where its safe" **

**Safe? I chucked in my thoughts Safe doesn't exist here Safe in silent hill ,with monsters ! Serial killers that are- **

"**suit yourself ma'am " with that he walked out of the building ,I could relax some what **

**I looked around slowly carefully taking each step caution ,it was an old place had that old and molding paper sell ready to turn to dust at the slightest disturbance which was odd a second ago I would've sworn this place was only few years old when I came in but I guess I must imagined it .**

**There were several small desks and a few dozen metal filing cabinets with many draws placed neatly against the walls ,some had toppled over onto one another like dominos leaving old yellowed documents spilling .I walked deeper into the place there where more rooms dust and cobwebs now inhabited the abandoned rooms, **

**I felt the cold loneliest creep upon me I felt the anguish of being abandon even though those feelings chilled me I'd rather not have Travis …..the Butcher breathing down my neck with thoughts of cutting me up slowly piece by piece **

**I came to the last room and noticed it wasn't touched by dust nor cobwebs ,everything was clean fresh and new ,the windows deep burgundy curtains were pulled back gracefully . In the middle of the room was a large wooden desk, oak most likely .I felt relived this room unlike the others was warm and cheery and had an inviting feel , like a warm bed after a harsh day of work and just like a warm bed I wanted to stay for a while …**

…**I felt safe ,as safe as a child in a mothers embrace during a mighty storm **

**I took a seat at the desk the chair was soft and the sun beams that was hitting it gave the chair a slight warmth I just wanted to lay my head down on the desk and close my eyes . I used my arms as pillows and I set my head down closed my eyes and dreamt of the good old days …**

**My mother was baking an apple pie for dessert , I don't know how she did it with two children running about letting their curiosities drive them , I pestered her about having it now she pulled away from what she was doing for a moment and gave a cheerful smile "its not done yet sweetie" she said in her soft soothing voice .I would pout and walk outside and play , I was the tomboy my sister was the normal one, I liked to catch bugs and many other creepy things but most of all I loved shoving them in my little sisters face to hear her squeal in fear ,my mother would come over and in a gentle voice would say to me " now now don't be torment your sister, you know she hates those things" I remember the holidays of fun and family warmth ,and how the sun seemed to be always happy and the night calm and soothing **

**I remember …. The blood flying through the air the bones shattering and flesh ripping ,the blare of a trucks horn ,and walking alone in the cold graveyard crows cackling mocking my guilt mocking me they are… ALL MOCKING ME! **

**I woke up at that moment the room was cold and dusty and smelled of rotten wood ,was it my desire for warmth that transformed this room ?…..it doesn't matter I got up ,my neck and back sore from sleeping in an awkward position so I stretched to help relieve the stiff feeling .**

**even though I slept for what seems days I felt drained , drained of will and of strength, I wanted to stay in that warm place but I knew I had to carry on and walk the lonely streets of this town , on my way out I looked at the news papers on the ground ,I had this feeling that I should read them ,I bent down and picked a few of them up the first papers in the stack was all dirty and yellow with a muddy shoe print on it **

**MAN MURDERS WIFE AND COMMITS SUICIDE **

**In the sleepy town of silent hill A S Sunderland a resident of the town kill his wife M r y S **

**By smothering her with a pillow at the Al mil hospital ,then wheeled her dead body to his car and drove into Toluca lake **

**Dr. u f man admitted to knowing ames was mentally unstable after his wife was diagnosed with a terminal disease **

" **people get depressed when they find out that their loved one is going to die ,I didn't expect this would happen " **

**The rest of the newspaper was to faded to read so I tossed it on the ground and read the next one **

**DEADLY HOUSE FIRE **

**The family was fast asleep morn when a deadly fire broke out and ,sadly there was no survivors **

**Police suspect the fire was deliberately started but have no clue on why or who did it **

**I couldn't make out and more so I tossed it and read the last on in the stack **

**ANOTHER BODY FOUND**

**In the quite town of silent hill a body was discovered at the church , the ribs broken open and fanned out the killer placed the body on the large wooden cross hanging in the center of the church and left the distinctive serpent symbol painted in the victims blood **

**The rest was again unreadable except for the title of a small column on the right**

**MAN CHARGED WITH ANIMAL CRUELTY ATFER SHOOTING DOG **

**I was about to plop the newspaper on the floor when I heard a window break then a mournful meow ,those things…they found me ….I bolted out the door and stumbled down the stairs smashing my elbow into the second step ,instantly the pain hit me but I gritted my teeth and got up and ran ,I got pretty far away from that thing but my legs refused to obey ,they kept running and I found it hard to breath my throat was tight and dry ,my mind full of dread …My legs gave out ,my body fell flat on the street ,something soft and warm cushioned my fall ,I laid there despite hearing the howling of the beasts ,my hands as numb as they were ,felt warm fabric as they fumbled around ,my elbow started throbbing again …..or it always was and I failed to notice in till now ,the sounds were getting closer. ,my will was gone there's no hope anyway …perhaps ..death is the answer ..perhaps ….. I felt something warm and wet gush between my fingers ..It felt heavenly ,my other hand moved to the warmth and for a few moments they played with the warm goop and then it hit me, I slowly opened and eye and then my other one and to my horror the soft warm thing I landed reveled itself to be a woman's corpse and my hands were playing with the remains of her bashed and mashed up skull .**

**I leapt up and staggered back ,my head spinning …my stomach started to get a twisted feeling then my mouth felt hot and salty**

**I couldn't hold it ,I vomited up milky foam that burnt my throat and my mouth ,makes sense seeing how I haven't had a meal since god knows when . When I felt half way decent , I looked at the corpse ,there wasn't a reason for that'd happily staggered off but..**

"**SURVIVE,YOU MUST HAVE THE WILL" I spied written in yellow paint beside the woman's body ,then I thought to myself" Well she obviously didn't have it " and I felt a chuckle slip from my lips .**

**Continuing with my staggering walk through town ,I happened upon a small mart ,I was cautious when first entering the place but after hearing nothing from my radio ,I felt it safe, for now .I was freely picking through the shelves and refrigerators ,snatching up what food and drink that sounded good .**

**I plopped myself at the cashiers' seat and then gorged myself on a bag of chips and satisfied my thirst with an energy drink of some sort…grape flavored whatever it was .**


End file.
